


Yo te amé en tu cumpleaños

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-07
Updated: 2006-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fue un error por parte de Kanon responder con esa sencilla palabra, pues Kraken se desbordó y por un segundo inspiró tanto miedo como la figura mitológica que sus Escamas representaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo te amé en tu cumpleaños

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS le pertenece a Kurumada :3
> 
> Corregir este fic tan empalagoso casi me mata, de verdad. Así que aprecien el esfuerzo que hice. Por cierto, no tenía ganas de corregir el lemon, así que directamente lo censuré :D se darán cuenta porque están los puntos suspensivos entre corchetes. Ahí es donde iba el lemon, imagínenselo y ya XD

Isaak, sentado al frente de su pilar, creyó morir de ira cuando a lo lejos vio a Kanon acercándose hacia él con una actitud despreocupada.  
¡Qué descaro, por Poseidón! Aparecerse así, sin más; luego de una semana de ausencia.  
Chistó, derrotado de ante mano por el Dragón y sus vanos pretextos. Isaak supo o al menos lo adivinaba: le gritaría como loco unos cuantos minutos, le arrojaría algún que otro vaso y una trompada, para finalmente terminar retozando en su cama. Y en ese orden.   
A decir verdad pensar en ello ya le cansaba. Estaba cansado de lo mismo, de ser tan evidente y previsible cuando de Kanon se trataba.  
—Que cara, niño... —bromeó el mayor, sin imaginar lo que se avecinaba.  
—¡No me digas así porque no lo soy! —Lo dijo cual niño enojado, echando por la borda su propia afirmación. Se puso de pie e intentó alejarse de él.   
—No te pongas así... –se le acercó con una sonrisa sensual. Con la misma con la que siempre buscaba y obtenía su perdón.  
—No, Kanon. Estoy harto... de ti... —Trató de escapar, refugiándose en su Pilar; era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento de debilidad.  
—¿Qué sucede ahora? —la voz del Dragón retumbó en las cuatro altas paredes, hablaba al aire, seguro de que el otro igualmente lo escuchaba desde donde fuera que estuviera escondido. Lo encontró acurrucado contra una pared.  
—¡Encima me lo preguntas! —Intentó no salir con esa pregunta trillada y con el reproche, pero fue más fuerte que él—¡¿Donde carajo estuviste toda esta semana?!  
—Ocupado... —respondió con seriedad y tranquilidad.  
Fue un error por parte de Kanon responder con esa sencilla palabra, pues Kraken se desbordó y por un segundo inspiró tanto miedo como la figura mitológica que sus Escamas representaban.   
Todo tipo de objeto contundente comenzó a volar de un lado al otro, puños y golpes cargados de ki, que sin éxito impactaron en Kanon y porque el mismo lo permitió. Hasta que todo se volvió calmo cuando el Dragón lo tomó entre los brazos para serenarlo.  
—¡Estuviste con el puto de Sorrento! —reclamó todavía furioso.  
—¿Por qué le dices así? —Preguntó jocoso—Es tan puto como nosotros, no seas despectivo.  
—¡Es un marica! Y… y yo por lo menos soy un hombre... y…  
—Ya... Tranquilízate.  
—No, Kanon. Estoy harto de que siempre sea igual —En su interior supo que el otro ocultaba algo. "Ocupado" no era una respuesta que lo pudiera dejar tranquilo o al menos satisfecho. ¿Ocupado con quién?  
—Tú haces que siempre sea igual —se quejó rozando con los labios el cuello de Kraken, sin soltarlo.  
Isaak, sin éxito, comenzó a forcejear para evitar ser dominado una vez más, pero todo fue en vano. Acabó por quedarse quieto para recibir un cálido beso en la comisura de los labios. Las caricias que tanto anhelaba del Dragón no se hicieron esperar.   
Un jadeo escapó de la boca del menor, cuando sintió la mano de su amante apretar con fuerza la entrepierna hinchada, al mismo tiempo que su boca le mordía el cuello con evidente pasión y lascivia contenidas.  
—Te extrañé esta semana...  
Confesó con sinceridad… y Kraken lo odió en ese momento ¿Por qué tenía que hacer tan difíciles las cosas? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle semejantes palabras para después desaparecer como si nada?   
Las hábiles manos del Dragón comenzaron a desnudarlo, levantando apenas la camiseta para palpar su piel curtida por heridas.   
Lo amaba, a pesar de considerarlo un niño con sus dieciséis primaveras encima. Lo amó desde el día en que lo tomó, y nunca dejaría de amarlo, por muy cliché y cursi que sonaba incluso cuando lo pensaba, pero ¿cómo hacerle entender eso a Isaak? Acaso ¿sus caricias, sus besos, su forma de tocarlo y de hacerle el amor nunca fueron lo suficiente para dejárselo en claro? ¿Tan importante era pronunciar esa estúpida palabra? Insignificante palabra, cuando son los gestos los que hablan por uno. Cuando son las miradas las que dicen esas sencillas palabras.  
Isaak había sido, durante ese tiempo y especialmente luego de la batalla contra los Santos de Athena, su verdadero cable a tierra; si no enloqueció, si no se sumió en la oscuridad y se dejó vencer por la Parca, fue gracias a él. A sus arrebatos, a su inocencia, a sus enojos, a sus peleas, a sus discusiones y a sus desplantes.   
Isaak lo hacía sentir vivo, a él, a un hombre perdido, sin rumbo fijo y con el estigma de traidor clavado en su piel. Isaak había sido el único que confió en él sin titubear. ¡Qué más daba si era un niño! Se lo agradecía; y se lo agradecería toda la vida, incluso si sus caminos, en algún momento, debieran bifurcarse.  
—Yo... yo también te extrañé... —susurró Kraken con tristeza y a la vez con excitación, pues la mano de Kanon había llegado hasta su trasero y le acariciaba con suavidad la piel.  
—Ven aquí... —ordenó el Dragón de Mar tomándolo por la cintura y con ambas manos lo levantó para llevarlo hasta el cuarto y arrojarlo en la cama, echándose luego sobre su cuerpo.  
[…]  
¿Por qué si todo era tan mágico entre ellos, Kanon se las empeñaba para arruinarlo de algún modo? En eso pensaba Isaak cuando el Dragón se las ingenió para observar la hora en el reloj que se encontraba sobre la mesa de noche.  
Ya estaba cansado...  
Se juró que esa sería la última vez que Kanon le jodiese la vida...  
Y pensaba decírselo...  
Kraken pensaba en decírselo, muy seriamente, no tenía sentido seguir. No. ¿Para qué? ¿Para destruirse, confirmando una y otra vez que lo suyo no era amor sino obsesión? O Deseo... O lo que fuese, pero no amor.  
Kanon lo apartó un poco, para ponerse de pie. ¿Ya se iba? ¿Tan rápido? Los ojos de Isaak se empañaron de desconsuelo. Aunque aún eran un pendejo en algunas cuestiones, no dejaba de estar enamorado de ese mal nacido.  
Sin embargo, con parsimonia y sentado al borde de la cama, sin saber en lo que pensaba Kraken, sin sospechar que pronto todo terminaría entre ellos, el Dragón marino hurgó en los bolsillos del pantalón.  
—Ten... —volteó; dándole algo que a Kraken le costó descubrir de qué se trataba.  
—¿Y esto? —Haciendo un esfuerzo para no llorar por puro orgullo, intentó tomar la pequeña caja roja en la mano de Kanon.  
—Tu regalo de cumpleaños.  
Aquella frase, "tu regalo de cumpleaños", saliendo de la boca del Dragón sería algo que jamás olvidaría en la vida. Con la mano temblorosa abrió la caja, para encontrar un dije con el símbolo de Kraken.   
Sus ojos nuevamente se empañaron, pero esta vez de emoción, de una felicidad desbordante. Y no importaba en sí el dije, ni que alguien se acordase de su cumpleaños —tan olvidado que lo tenía—, ni que le dijesen "feliz cumpleaños" después de tantos años sin oírlo. Lo importante para él, era que era Kanon quien se lo había dicho.  
—No se cumplen diecisiete todos los días —dijo ante tanto silencio y una reacción que en verdad no esperaba.  
—¿Cómo lo sabías?... —dijo él, al no saber cómo expresar su gratitud.  
—No lo sé, alguna vez me lo habrás dicho. O me habré enterado... —comentó con desinterés en el pormenor.  
—G-gracias.  
—Por eso... —continuó el Dragón sin escuchar el susurro del otro—tuve que salir de aquí para ir en busca del dije...  
Ahora sí, las lágrimas en Kraken fueron un hecho. ¡Y él maldiciendo su partida! Deseándole que alguna corriente marina lo ahogara o que Kraken hiciera justicia en su nombre... y había ido en busca de su regalo.   
Notó las lagrimas en el joven y secándolas con la palma de una mano, enternecido con esa vista, le rogó con ternura.  
—Ya... no llores, no es para tanto, es solo un detalle. —Kanon siguió hablando, sin dejar de acariciarle la mejilla—Por eso, aprovechando mi salida arreglé algunos asuntos...  
—¿Asuntos?  
—Sí...  
—¿Qué asuntos?  
—Supuestamente es una sorpresa, pero... —contestó acostándose a su lado para tomarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos—Te lo diré porque no quiero que te pases la noche en vela pensando idioteces, y debes descansar… aunque a mí me gustaría seguir festejando tu cumpleaños de esta forma... —le susurró en el oído mordiéndole sutilmente el lóbulo de la oreja.  
—Ya, Kanon...  
—Visité a los Santos de Bronce... —confesó finalmente—Hyoga arregló todo para festejar tu cumpleaños. Debes estar listo porque...  
Isaak no lo dejó seguir hablando, le selló la boca con un beso de profundo agradecimiento. Ttodas esas idiotas ideas de dejarlo ir, se desvanecieron. Por primera vez pudo sentir el amor de Kanon, y no necesitó de esa mentada frase para saberlo.  
Sin embargo y paradójicamente ese fue el día, que Kanon escogió para decirle a Sorrento que las cosas entre los dos no seguirían igual como hasta entonces. Ya no quería mentir más... No necesitaba hacerlo.  
Ese fue el día que, en su interior y sin decírselo a nadie, el Dragón supo que amaba con locura a su niño y que estaba dispuesto a quedarse a su lado lo que le restaba de vida.  
FIN


End file.
